


Songbirds

by alovelydisgrace



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anxiety Attacks (mentioned), Awkward Flirting, Disassociation (mentioned), F/M, Mild Language, NO WENDIGOS, Panic Attacks (mentioned), Song Lyrics, Songfic, lots of singing will ensue, the prank never happened au, the washingtons can play piano headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelydisgrace/pseuds/alovelydisgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A regular sleepover at the Washington home turns into something more for Sam as she hears a lilting melody played from their music room. When she goes to investigate, she finds something that could change her relationship forever; hopefully for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweater Weather

It was a relatively normal night over at the Washington home. Sam was spending the night, and as she was walking the halls aimlessly (once again) she heard light piano being played. She was puzzled; that was usually something Hannah did, and she was upstairs. Curious, she walked into their music room.

It was rather large, with a grand piano sitting diagonally in the corner, facing the opposite wall. There were guitars and basses and many other instruments lining the walls, but her attention was caught again by the one sitting at the piano. _Josh?_ The blonde hadn’t realized (though she should’ve known, really) that he could also play piano.

He had originally just seemed like he was playing random notes, until he started singing. And it became a melody under his fingertips.

“All I am is a man, I want the world in my hands. I hate the beach, but I stand in California with my toes in the sand…” Before he could finish the verse, Sam interjected. She could sing too, although she never really showcased it.

“Use the sleeves of my sweater; let’s have an adventure. Head in the clouds, but my gravity centered.” His eyes popped open, startled, but Sam’s gentle look gave him the comfort to not break their peace. They sang together the next line, but the girl stopped him for the last line of the verse. “Me in my little high-waisted shorts, oh.” She swayed her hips suggestively, sticking her tongue out, and he laughed as he played.

They sang the chorus together. The next verse they broke into pieces.

“The goosebumps start to race the minute that my left hand meets your waist. Then I watch your face, put my finger on your tongue ‘cuz you love the taste, yeah.” Josh sacrificed the bass line for a moment as he gingerly placed his hand on her face. She kissed his thumb before she finished out the verse. It gave him a rosy pink flush to his cheeks that she made sure to remember. He hoped she didn’t.

“It’s too cold ohh, for you here! And now, so let me hold whoa, both your hands in the holes of my sweater…” The song faded out and they stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like a lifetime. Josh picked up her hand from the edge of the piano and kissed it softly, still looking into her eyes.

Then, clapping.

Clapping?

They turned toward the door and saw Hannah and Beth, the former clapping and the latter holding up her phone, surely taping the scene. _Of course._ She looked back at Josh and his blush was even brighter than it was before. The blonde started laughing, and hugged him closely. When she knew the twins couldn’t see, she lightly kissed Josh’s cheek.

“Maybe you’ll get more if you ask nicely,” she whispered into his ear, before pulling away from a fumbling Josh, smiling.


	2. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins try to coerce Josh and Sam into confessions.

The next week passed without incident. Whenever Sam had an anxiety attack, or Josh had a panic attack or dissociated (which sadly was a thing that happened every so often), they would quietly serenade one another until they calmed down. It was _their thing._ Something they only did with one other.

The video Hannah and Beth had of them from that night stayed a secret. They only watched it every so often for their own bemusement, thankfully, just teasing the two about “how cute they are” and how “they should totally get together.”

Sam would roll her eyes, and Josh would scoff at them and turn away, but there would always be the light rose on her cheeks, the burning of his ears, and the way she would squeeze his hand lightly where the twins couldn’t see.

They retaliated by playing love songs through the home’s surround sound when they knew the two were together. Like tonight. It was just a simple movie night together, swaddled in blankets on the couch, leaning on one another. Josh was quietly explaining another movie trope when—

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barley,_  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing swing… swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress, oh~ 

Sam gave Josh that knowing, exasperated look. _Not this again._ He just rolled his eyes and nuzzled further into her neck.

“Ignore it,” he muttered. “They’ll leave us alone soon enough.” Sam thought about it. True, after the song ended they would look in and see if anything had changed, then they would just continue on with their night like nothing had happened. She looked over to the brunet. _But what if something did happen?_ She timidly threaded her fingers with his, meeting no resistance. _You’re testing uncharted waters, Sammy. Don’t get over your head._ She leaned her forehead against his. Listening to the lyrics, they were very tempting.

_Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight._  
Lead me, out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand, strike up the band  
And make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon’s sparkling… 

She took the plunge.

_So kiss me._

She only had to move forward less than an inch to touch her lips to his, and it was barely more than a ghosting of a feeling. But he certainly noticed, the blanket falling off their shoulders as he perked up in surprise.

It didn’t last for more than a few seconds. When she pulled back, she was met with surprised green eyes. _He didn’t kiss back. Does he not…?_ Doubts and mocking voices filled her head and she panicked. She jerked back like he burned her and covered her mouth, and tried to blink back her tears. She stuttered out apologies and threw off the layers of blankets, and she ran.

As she came back to her senses, she found herself in his backyard, nimbly scaling the house like she had so many times before, and ending up lying on the roof staring at the night sky. Although unlike all the other times, she was alone, and silently chastising herself for what she’d done. A vibration in her pocket brought her back to reality.

A text. From Josh.

> You ran, but your car is still here. Any clues?

She took a birds-eye view picture of the hedge maze from where she’s perched and sent it. Another text came quickly.

> Dammit Sammy. You and your crazy climbing skillz smh

It made her laugh and she wiped her tears as she heard him come outside and shuffle around, looking for a ladder. Unlike her, Josh did not regularly climb rock walls. When he got up to the roof, he dropped the two blankets he had been carrying across his shoulders. The two of them laid one across them and the other bunched behind their heads as a makeshift pillow, and they stargazed together.

It was a mostly comfortable silence, only thinly veiled with what had happened earlier that evening.

The more Sam thought about it, the more uncomfortable she became, and eventually it became apparent to Josh something was wrong.

“What’s wrong, Sammy?” He turned on his side and spoke softly, as not to startle her. She blushed bright, and couldn’t look him in the eye.

“What isn’t wrong…” she mumbled. He caught her hand in his own and locked their fingers together, like they had been before. Then, he brought her hand up and kissed her wrist softly, quietly. _Lovingly,_ he decided.

“How much I love you.” Josh spoke exactly and with a confidence Sam hadn’t ever quite heard from him before. She blinked a few times, confused. He just kissed her hand again, waiting.

“W-What?”

“You asked what isn’t wrong. So I answered, ‘how much I love you.’” He smiled against her skin, almost as a testament to his words. He looked up at her and saw her flush down her neck. _How cute._ “I wanted to talk to you after you kissed me back in the cinema room, but you sprinted out before I could move.” They sat up and moved closer to one another, placing their entwined hands on Sam’s hip. Josh’s easy smile was contagious. “I can’t believe you fell for the twins’ trap,” he teased. The blonde swatted his arm and laughed.

“Oh shut up, it was a good song!” Josh nodded to her, agreeing. The girls definitely knew how to set a mood. “After I pulled away and you didn’t react, I panicked. I don’t want to jeopardize our friendship, Josh,” she looked up into his eyes, “I cherish what we have more than anything. And… I thought I fucked up.” Josh shook his head and took her face in his hands.

“Oh Sammy, my dear, it will take a lot more than that to fuck up with me.” And then he kissed her, fully and passionately. One hand snaked to the back of her neck while the other slid to her waist, and he hummed contently against her lips. She smiled in return, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. They stayed close together like that for a while, sitting on Josh’s roof, in the middle of the night, practically glued to one another.

_Kiss me, down by the broken treehouse_  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring bring… bring your flowered hat  
We’ll take the trail marked on your father’s map, oh~ 

They pulled away from each other slowly, and looked around. Josh smiled and laughed quietly, pointed over at what would be Hannah’s window. It had been cracked slightly, with a speaker sitting on its sill and pointed toward them.

Yes, the twins really did know how to set a mood.

“I love you Josh.” Sam kissed the brunet chastely.

“I love you too, Sammy.” He kissed her more boldly; quickly still, but full on the lips and hard, full of desire.

_So kiss me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this part earlier than I expected!! The song in this chapter is Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer; kinda old I know but a personal favorite of mine. I have one more chapter in mind for this, a little epilogue/wrap-up for the two, you might say. Thank you for all the kudos and the comments, they are seriously unprecedented and really lift my spirits c:


	3. Thinking Out Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh may have confessed his love last night, but he forgot one little detail... but Chris and co. are gonna help him out.

The next day, Chris was the first person Josh told. Let’s just say it didn’t go as smoothly as he thought it would.

“Wait-wait-wait _what?_ ” the blond nearly yelled over the phone. ” _Sam_ kissed you first?” Josh stretched out on his bed, confused.

“Yeah, that’s what I said. Why?” Chris groaned.

“Okay, fine. I’m coming over.” Josh could hear shuffling around on the other line, probably looking for his keys.

“Uh—sure I guess, Cochise, but _why?_ ”

“Because I need to hear this whole story, top to bottom, in person. And I owe your sisters money.”

**oOo**

After Chris arrived, Josh relayed the night in explicit detail over coffee and a bad movie. He listened intently, rapt in every detail. When he was done, there was a long silence. Finally Chris sat back against the couch.

“So did you ask her out?” His eyes flicked over to Josh. His eyebrows had furrowed.

“What?”

“You confessed to each other, right? So, did you ask her to be your girlfriend or did you just make out on your roof all night?” He sipped his coffee as the brunet looked down at the floor, wide-eyed.

“Oh shit.”

“Right.” Chris sighed. “’Oh shit’ is very much so correct.” He patted his friend on the back. “I mean, she could probably just chalk it up to confessing as a way of asking her out, but still… you should ask her officially. Or that’s how I feel about it.” Josh nodded. Chris pulled out his phone and started dialing.

“What’re you doing, Cochise?”

“Asking for help, of course. If you’re going to ask her out, we’re going to do it in the most extravagant, most _Washington_ way possible.” He winked and walked out of the room, and waited for Beth to pick up.

**oOo**

Everyone was in on it, and everyone had a part. Hannah had the piano, Mike had the bass, Matt had the guitar, Chris was on drums, Josh was (of course) on vocals; Beth had most of the décor jobs; this meant that Jess and Em had the job of keeping Sam away from the Washington estate. That also meant keeping her _away_ from Josh for the next couple of days.

When questioned, all Josh said was “I have a surprise set up for you. Don’t ask any questions, just roll with the punches ;)” So, although unhappy as Sam was, she did as told.

Meanwhile, when the boys + Hannah weren’t rehearsing, they were out shopping. Directed by the girls (and Mike) or they’d be lost, they picked out clothes and decorations for the occasion, wanting every detail to go smoothly. Hannah left them quickly, opting to pick up drinks and flowers rather than stick with the boys while they try on clothes. Thanks to her sister, she already had hers picked out.

Josh was nervous. His voice was strong and he had a great range and all that, yeah, but what if she doesn’t like the song? What if she doesn’t like him after all and that night was just a fluke, and all those words were just… words? He played with the buttons on his shirt in the dressing room as he quietly voiced his concerns to his friends.

“Dude. She _loves you._ She said it herself,” Mike said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “and Sam never _just says_ anything. She makes sure every word means something.”

“Yeah, man,” Chris joined in. “You have nothing to worry about.” He smiled at him from the mirror. “Just sing your little heart out and she’ll melt right where she stands.” They all laughed and went back to trying on their clothes, Josh much more comforted and confident.

**oOo**

“So why am I getting all dolled up, exactly?” Sam asked as a curl was pinned out of the way. Jess laughed, and Emily rolled her eyes.

“The makeover is a part of your surprise, Sam; you’re supposed to be _excited._ ” Emily said, pinning back another curl. Jess hummed in agreement, finishing off Sam’s foundation. “We didn’t just do this out of the blue, girl.” Sam sat there and thought while she’s pushed and pulled around, intentionally unable to look into any mirrors. All she could do is sit and wait, and look at her new manicure when Jess didn’t tell her to look somewhere specific. French tips, with red roses.

Once her hair and makeup were finished, she was—carefully, _very carefully_ —blindfolded, so she couldn’t even look at her new dress or underwear (who was she kidding it was obviously lingerie) she was changing into. Or, being changed into, rather, because she _couldn’t fucking see god dammit._

“Don’t worry, Sam; once you get to see this you’ll never want to take it off,” she heard Em say.

“Josh will,” Jess giggled. Then, a light slap. Sam laughed.

“God, Jess you’re so dirty.” Em muttered, before Sam heard her walk away. She unzipped a bag and pulled something out, and walking back. “Time for the dress, my darling!”

This part was a bit more difficult, as she _really_ didn’t want to rip it. She knew it was expensive. Hands were all over her, trying to pull it over her without much trouble, and she felt it fall down her legs. She gasped.

“You guys got me a long dress? _Really?_ You know I hate long dresses.” Jess laughed at her complaints.

“Not exactly, hun.” She kept fiddling with her long sleeves and the slip underneath, though Em assured Jess they were fine. Em finally pulled the clips out of her hair and let the curls fall out, down her back and pulled them around her shoulder. Jess whistled. “Sexy. Can we show her now?”

“Shoes, Jessica! She’s not done just yet!” Quickly, Sam was slipped into what felt like heels and then walked toward a corner of the room. “Close your eyes.” Em directed. Then, the blindfold was taken off, and a couple last-minute makeup adjustments were made.

“Open.”

“…Oh my god,” was all she could get out. Em and Jess smiled.

Sam couldn’t recognize herself. Emily had curled her hair and pulled it over her shoulder so it cascaded down her side like a waterfall of blonde locks. Jessica had done her makeup magic; showing off her high cheekbones and slim nose, while popping her green eyes with a grey smoky lids and a deep red lip. It matched the dress ni—oh god the dress. 

It was a high-low dress, made almost completely of lace, in a rose pattern. The slip was like silk and it ended just past her ass, the highest part of the lace a couple inches after. It had a sweetheart neckline and long lace sleeves. The dress made her legs look beautifully long. The black stilettos only served to further that point.

“Guys…” Her voice was shaky, and she covered her mouth in disbelief. The two ‘awww’d in unison before coming in for a hug.

“Don’t cry, Sam! You’ll ruin your makeup!” Jess laughed.

“Yeah, girl, you haven’t even gotten to the surprise yet; you can really thank us later.” Em joined in. They all pulled away and Sam smiled. “Now let’s go.”

**oOo**

“Whoa…” Matt whispered under his breath. “Guys, guys, c’mere! Before Josh comes back! I just got a picture from Jess.” All the others crowded around him and looked to see a stunning picture of Sam in her dress, with the caption “isn’t she beautiful? Don’t let Josh see!! we’re on the way now, so get ready.” He texted her back quickly and looked at the picture again, passing his phone around for the others to see. Josh had left to the bathroom to check his hair _again,_ a nervous tick he’s come to pick up from Mike. There were many whistles and compliments to be had.

“They really did a good job with her.” Chris mumbled. “Delete it before he comes back. Let’s get back in before they get here. Em’s house isn’t all that far from here.” Everyone agreed and the picture was quickly deleted, the phone pocketed once again.

**oOo**

It seemed as if Em and Jess disappeared as soon as Sam entered the home. No lights were on; they were all replaced by candles. A candle path led her further inside, down the halls and toward the music room.

 _Where everything started,_ she mused. At the entrance to the music room sat vases upon vases of beautiful red roses. She turned her head to the inside at the sound of a guitar, drums, and then a voice.

“When your legs don’t work like they used to before, and I can’t sweep you off of your feet…” She walked in to see Josh standing in the middle of the room with a mic, dressed up in a nice suit vest and button-up and suit pants. His hair was pushed back and his sleeves rolled up. Very casual but still formal, very _Josh._ On the left side of the room was Matt with the guitar, and Chris on the drumset at the back of the room. On the other side was Mike with the bass and Hannah on the piano. It would be an understatement to say that Sam was shocked.

Josh began to walk forward as he sang.

“I’m thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways,” he picked up her hand and brought it up to his face, “maybe just the touch of a hand…” he kissed it softly before dropping it back at her side and smirking in that way he always does and continuing on, walking around her, sliding a hand around her waist. “Well me—I fall in love with you every single day, and I just wanna tell you I am.” He kissed her cheek.

He slowly started dancing with her as he sang, and she twirled and tried her best to not fall down in her heels, laughing along and smiling wide.

“’Cause honey your soul could never grow old—it’s evergreen. And baby, your smile’s forever in my mind and memory! I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways… Maybe it’s all part of a plan. Well, I’ll just keep on makin’ the same mistakes, hoping that you’ll understand.” Josh looked over at the guys in some sort of silent command and they nodded, and Sam was amazed as they started singing with him for the chorus.

“Take me into your loving arms; kiss me under the light of a thousand stars… Place your head on my beating heart! Thinking out loud… Maybe we found love right where we are, oh oh…” Matt started the guitar solo, walking around the room. He leaned against Sam, laughing with her and Josh as he played. Everyone sang the chorus together at the end of the song, and Josh held Sam close, looking into her eyes. 

“Maybe we found love right where we are…” Then he pulled her in for a heartwarming kiss. Everyone whooped and cheered. When they pulled away, Josh spoke.

“Sam?”

“Yes, Josh?” The same questions, as so many times before.

“Would a beautiful goddess such as you be mine?” it almost came out shaky, but he pushed through. _Confidence, Josh. Confidence is key._ She blushed and kissed him briefly.

“Of course, Josh. I’d love nothing more.” They leant their heads together and smiled wide. _Finally,_ they thought. _You’re mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~so much HTML so much oh my god~~
> 
>  
> 
> so that's the end for this one!! im so excited and so happy for everyone who's stayed with me for it c: the song for this one is Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. 
> 
> also if you want to know, the dress inspo for Sam for this chapter is [here](http://image4.oasap.com/o_img/2013/12/03/35869-204970-big/standout-high-low-lace-dress.jpg)!! ((and, im thinking about making this an AU series btw;; of just lots of songfics and fluffiness and also maybe a little smuttiness after this chapter would have ended c;))
> 
> let me know if you liked it!! tysm!!
> 
> _((omfg i just realized while tags that i comPLETELY FORGOT about ashley......... oops. ill write something for her i guess aha ^^; OTL))_

**Author's Note:**

> I literally COULD NOT stop listening to Sweater Weather, specifically [this cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TSxB_Tb2F0), which I based this whole fic on. You should go listen to it, it's fantastic.
> 
> I'm thinking about putting a second chapter after this, as a cute follow-up. Let me know what you think!


End file.
